Kahn Souphanousinphone
Kohng Koy Dale (Born September 29,1958) Age 53 antagonistic neighbor on the animated series King of the Hill. He and his wife Minh and his daughter Connie live next door to the Hills. Kahn works in the Information Technology industry as a system analyst. He originates from Luang Prabang, Laos, from which he moved to Anaheim, California temporarily, but left due to "neighbor problems" as told by Minh. An immigrant from Laos, Kahn represents the new American trying to assimilate into the melting pot of Arlen, Texas. Description Kahn (Born September 29,1958) Age 53 personality is strict and rather austere, Minh, when telling Connie about her relationship with Kahn, it is revealed that Kahn was very rebellious and liberal at the time they were dating, whereas Minh was let alone living with her strict father. In physical apperance Kahn is average height, with black hair and is asian. He is deemed quite skinny but with his clothes off he has a six pack and is very in shape. Like many immigrants, Kahn is preoccupied with achieving “the American dream.” In his case, this means succeeding financially, having his daughter excel academically, and keeping up with the Joneses (or the Hills, as the case may be). Kahn brags about his material possessions and puts down his neighbors, calling them names like “hillbilly” and “redneck.” He also has an affinity for ’80s pop music, and is prone to behavior associated with upscale white-collar suburbanites, such as shopping at Williams-Sonoma and drinking Ketel One. Kahn’s greatest fear is that his daughter might someday marry Bobby, who embodies everything Kahn dislikes about white Americans. However, it is worth noting that in the season 2 episode "The Son That Got Away", Kahn mentions to Hank that "Bobby's not a bad kid" and that it's "the Gribble kid that worries him" when he and Hank get lost in "The Caves", a popular teen make-out spot that Bobby, Joseph, and Connie have gone off to Although Kahn appears to have an antagonizing relationship with Hank, he quietly respects Hank (whose names are, incidentally, anagrams of each other), being particularly aware that Hank is in many ways his equal. Although Kahn frequently disparages Hank’s blue-collar tastes and avoids socializing with him, Kahn has admitted that Hank is his best friend. Later on in the series, the two grow a friendly relationship. Kahn is a non-practicing Buddhist. He also gets very irritated when people ask him if he is “Chinese or Japanese”, and was forced to constantly remind Hank and the rest of his neighbors (save Cotton Hill, who knew Kahn was Laotian by sight) about his Laotian heritage when he first moved into the neighborhood. A sympathetic view of Kahn came about when Minh’s retired father visited them and was as cruel and insulting towards Kahn as Kahn usually is towards his neighbors. Minh and Hank combined to lift Kahn’s spirits and eventually convinced the General to mute his unbending feelings of contempt for Kahn. In one episode, while Hank and Peggy are talking about the anonymity of the internet, Peggy briefly alludes to Kahn having bipolar disorder, though at this time most fans were aware of Peggy's "assumptions", like where she believed a guy was a drinker just because he didn't have a donor sticker, and believed this was more of her big talk. This may explain Kahn's more harsh nature. This condiction is explored greatly in the episode Just Another Manic Kahn-Day in which it is revealed that he takes pills to control his mood swings, without the pills one day he's friendly, helpful, obsessive compulsive, and very hyperactive the next day he's severely depressed and suidical. Ted Wassanasong Kahn idolizes Ted Wassanasong, another Laotian-American, who is more affluent than Kahn. Khan also really wants membership at Nine Rivers. However, Kahn does not realize that Ted, and presumably most of the local Asian community, dislikes him; he has forbidden his daughter to date Bobby Hill, with Kahn's preference being that Connie date Ted Wassanasong's son Chane. Kahn's favoritism toward Chane is evident in the episode "Bobby Goes Nuts", when both Chane and Bobby crash a slumber party at the Souphanousinphone's house. When Kahn finds both of them in Connie's room he forces Bobby to leave through the window while Chane is allowed to leave through the front door; he later declares Bobby's kicking of Chane in his crotch "unforgivable" (although he admits he's conflicted because Bobby did the same thing to Hank, much to Kahn's delight). But although Kahn has hopes and dreams of being friends with Ted and being a member of Nine Rivers, Kahn, in the episode Orange You Sad I Did Say Banana?, stands up against Ted when he is called, in which the Asian community also perceives as Kahn for his lifestyle, a "Banana" (derogatory term for any Asian persons that live a "caucasian or western lifestyle"). Though he has respect for Ted, he explains Ted cannot choose the life Kahn must live. However, he seems to only respect him as to gain favor with him, as once Connie suggested that she maybe the reincarnation of San Lung, he stated "Now that stuck up jerk Ted Wassanasong will have to kiss my ass!" Trivia *Kahn is an anagram for Hank, something that is actually pointed out by Kahn in Just another Kahn-manic day. *Kahn's license plate says "king kahn", a pun on King Kong *In the episode Uh-oh, Canada, it was revealed that Kahn spent 2 years in the Killing Fields, a title for the sites in Cambodia in which the notorious Khmer Rouge had killed and buried large numbers of people. How he ended up in Cambodia is unknown. *Kahn's full name, "Kohng Koy Kahn" literally means "I am Kahn" in Laotian. *Kahn is completely skilled in martial arts and is often seen ready to fight back when threatened. *He is Manic Depressive. Gallery Kahn n' family.jpg|Kahn with his wife and daughter Kahn n' Ted.jpg|Kahn with Ted Wassanasong Category:Characters Category:Villains